One More Chance
by 1Dismyepiclife
Summary: When Zayn's career takes a jump in the right direction, his relationship with Maddie will take a jump in the wrong direction. Will they be able to get it back in the 'One Direction' meant for them?
1. Prologue

I could hear the whispers as I walked through the hall. I can just imagine the finger pointing and stares. It was hard being the new kid, let alone the new kid from a different country. "Everyone's different here," I thought, "or maybe that's just me." I kept walking through the halls, pulling on my skirt which was part of our required uniform. People were laughing at me now. All of a sudden, I tripped. All of my books went everywhere. I looked up to find the cause of my fall, when I came face to face with Marjory Phelps, the red-haired queen bee of middle school.

"Aw, did the poor canuck take a fall? I don't know if these are a new fashion trend, but you're not going to be the next Victoria Beckham," she said snottily while tugging on my pigtails. "And what's with your hair? Pastel streaks so aren't working for you, dear," she then laughed haughtily.

"I…I…" I said with tears building in my eyes.

"Well, if that doesn't say 'fake', then I don't know what does. Let's go, girls. There's nothing but a wanna-be trend-setter here," she gestured to her group of girls behind her as they turned down the hall and walked away. For a 12 year old in grade 7, she was a real bitch.

I sat up and when I looked around, I saw that everyone was laughing at me, making no effort to hide it. The tears were just about to start pouring out when all of a sudden, I felt someone pull me up by my arms.

"Not here, you don't." The next thing I knew, my books were in my hands and I was being pulled down the hall and away from the crowd that was starting to disperse, mainly because the bell for class had just rung. We walked down multiple halls and turned so many corners that I lost count. Finally, we came to a door that lead to an outdoor greenhouse. The mysterious boy pulled me over to a bench and sat my books on the ground. He pulled a tissue out of his blazer pocket and started to wipe away my tears. He was obviously of middle-eastern descent, but probably originally from England unlike me because of his accent. He had tan skin with warm, dark brown eyes and raven hair. "I'm Zain. What's your name?" he asked sweetly.

"Ma-Maddie," I managed to get out between sobs. "Well, Maddie, it's nice to meet you. Oh, and by the way, I love your accent," he said with a comforting smile. It made me laugh. "There's a smile! That's what we like to see!" he said. I had to smile again at that. I looked around at where I was.

"This place is beautiful," I said. All around me were plants of all kinds: tropical and exotic, plants of all shapes, sizes and colours. I stood up and started walking around to get a better feel of my surroundings. I turned around and saw him still sitting there with a smile on his face. I walked back over and sat down again. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"It's nothing, really," he answered, "Besides; I know what it feels like. Me being Pakistani has earned me my fair share of teasing."

"Wow. I'm sorry," I said, not being able to think of anything better to say.

"It's no big deal."

We sat there in silence for a little while longer, just admiring the sights around us. I was enjoying the smell of the plants when I realized what time it was.

"Oh my God! We're late for class!"

"It's okay," he said, "It won't be the first time I got detention," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, but it will be the first time for me! And a detention on your first day at a new school isn't exactly the best way to start a new year!" I answered worriedly.

"Oh. Yeah, that would be bad. Come on, I know a short-cut," he grabbed me by the wrist and started leading me down hallways again until we got to a classroom with Marjory and her posse in it. Thankfully, the door was open so the teacher didn't hear us sneak in and his back was turned away from our seats. He had just started taking attendance so he hadn't called my name yet.

"Madison," he called my name.

"Here," I said.

I looked over at Zain and we both stifled a laugh, knowing what we had just pulled off.

"Maybe this year won't be so bad after all." I smiled happily to myself at the thought.


	2. Chapter 1

End Of June, 2009...

Post Exams Party…

As I stumbled along in the darkness, I wondered how I could've gotten myself into this mess. It wasn't really like me to get drunk at a party. I was only at that party for a couple of hours and already I had agreed to a game of strip poker, many, many rounds of beer pong and God knows what else. I kept walking down the road when all of a sudden I noticed the police driving past me towards the party. It was a good thing I left when I did, because it looked like they were giving everyone breathalyzers and putting them in the patrol cars. Clearly they didn't suspect a 16 year old girl stumbling alone in the darkness of drinking.

I turned and kept walking, trying to figure out what I was going to do next and how I was going to get home; if I did go home. I knew I couldn't go home in this state. My parents would kill me for coming home drunk in the middle of the night with no recollection of what had just happened and the fact that I lost all my credit cards, driver's license, etc. I had gotten a ride to the post exams party with my best friend, Molly. I had no idea where I was, where Molly had wandered off to or where my cell phone had gone. "Great. Just great," I thought to myself. All I had in my pockets was about a 50 pence and a 10 pence which was just enough for a phone call from a payphone. But who would I call?

"I can't call a taxi," I thought to myself. "I probably wouldn't have enough to pay him. I definitely can't call my parents. They think I'm at Molly's house for a sleepover. All of my other friends were at the party," I rationalized with myself.

I decided to keep walking while I tried to figure out what I was going to do. I also looked around for any landmarks to try and find where the hell in London I was. As I was walking down the road, this car full of drunk, rowdy guys I didn't recognize pulled up beside me. They must've been at the party as I could smell the alcohol coming from them on the sidewalk where I stood.

"Hey baby! You lost? We could give you a ride home," the driver said while the others burst out laughing. There were at least five of them in it.

I scoffed and kept walking but they kept pace with me in the car.

"Oh come on, pretty girl! Don't be like that! I'm sure that where we're going is a hell of a lot of more fun than where you're going!" they started laughing again.

I kept walking, a little faster this time, trying to ignore them and their nasty comments.

"Fine! Be that way! You'll be missing out on the time of your life though!" The leader yelled at me.

"Why isn't there anyone else around here who can help me out!" I thought to myself, only to come to the assumption that it was midnight or later.

I gave all of them the middle finger and started running. I forgot they were in a car, so they quickly caught up with me. Once they did, they didn't get out of the car, thank God, but instead started throwing their beer cans at me. I kept going, all the while trying to avoid the cans and holding my arms out in front of my side to block them. I just barely missed being hit by a glass bottle when I came to a traffic intersection. I turned around, looking for the guys in the car, only to find that they were gone and I was safe.

I didn't see any cars coming, so I decided to cross the intersection and was nearly across when all of a sudden, I hear this screeching and I saw a car come flying around a corner and coming straight for me.

"Watch out!" Screamed someone and the next thing I knew I was on the ground and panting, realizing that I was almost just intentionally hit.

"You crazy bastard! Next time, watch where you're going," yelled down at me the guy who had just saved my life. I looked up at him while he started to turn and cross the intersection himself.

I pulled myself onto a bench and started sobbing. I was almost just run over on purpose. I pulled my legs close to me and just sat there, sobbing still.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there bawling, when I looked up and saw a payphone at the end of the sidewalk. I took a few shaky, deep breaths and managed to pull myself together and jog down towards it. When I reached it, I noticed a street sign that said Brook St. Then I knew where I was. I opened the door and stepped inside, knowing exactly who I was going to call.

As soon as he had picked up, I started shaking and crying again, as the all the events of the night had just all sunken in simultaneously. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground.

"Zayn?" I said shakily. "I need you."


	3. Chapter 2

July 23rd, 2010...

During The X-Factor…

I paced back and forth in my bedroom. I probably felt more nervous than he did right now. I was snapped from my nervousness by my best friend, Molly.

"Calm down, Maddie. You and I both now that he's going to make it," she said in her accent that I'd come to know and love.

"Um, I know he will too!" Came another accent but this one southern, from my American best friend Derrah, who was sitting on my bed.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm not going to rest until I know for sure that he made it."

"Well then come make yourself useful and do my hair!" Said Molly excitedly, because she knew I enjoyed doing that sort of stuff.

I sighed and walked over to where Molly was sitting in front of my vanity mirror. In the reflection, I saw a perky redhead with curly hair that fell in perfect ringlets down to her waist, sea foam green eyes and a flawless complexion. Only her, her family, Derrah, Zayn and I knew that underneath that complexion were freckles sprinkled across her face. She didn't like them so she covered them up.  
Standing behind her, was me, with my wavy, brown hair with pastel teal streaks complemented by my chocolate brown eyes and pale, pale skin, but compared to Molly, I wasn't all that pale.  
Even more behind us, was our other friend, Derrah, who had pin-straight, chocolate brown hair and matching eyes.

These two girls were my best friends. We were in the same class in grade 7, and along with Zayn, we became the best of friends. Right now, we were in my room, waiting for Zayn to call me with the results of the X-Factor. My cellphone was broken, so I told him to call the home phone.

All of a sudden, I heard a faint ringing. Thinking one of my friends had left their phones downstairs, I told them. When both of them confirmed that it wasn't theirs, all of our eyes widened. I narrowed in on the handheld phone I brought upstairs with me to my room. I picked it up, almost dropping it, I was so nervous. I finally steadied my grip on the phone and then realized something.

"It's DEAD!" Yelled Derrah.

I dropped the phone and made a mad dash out of my room and down the hall, practically slamming Molly and Derrah against the wall as I sprinted towards the stairs. I didn't stop when I got to the stairs. I hopped on the railing and slid down it.

My parents and I live in Corning Mansion, a really old estate that we bought when we first moved here to expand my dad's business as owner of his own law firm. Although it helped that my mother was a world-renowned brain surgeon. Thankfully, they both weren't home so I didn't get caught sliding down the railing.

I landed in the hallway and ran faster than an Olympian to the living room where the other handheld was plugged in. I fumbled with it again until I was able to press the speaker button so we could all hear.

"Hello?" I yelled breathlessly.

"Hello to you too," said the other voice.

"Well?" Molly said after she ripped the phone from my hands if that was at all possible.

"I have some, um, news to tell you," said Zayn.

"What kind of 'news'?" Asked Derrah after she pried the phone from Molly.

"I didn't make it…" He said sadly.

We all looked at each other, with disbelief clearly on our faces.

"We all did!" I heard about 5 different voices all yell simultaneously.

This time, we all looked at each other with confusion.

"Um, Zayn? Who was that and what did they mean by 'we all did'?" I asked, not understanding what was going on.

"I didn't make it as a solo artist, so Simon called me and four other guys onto the stage and put us together as a group!" He answered happily.

We all screamed and started jumping around, hugging each other, almost forgetting about the five guys on the other end of the line. We heard them all start screaming just like we did.

Once we had all finished screaming, I asked to talk to Zayn again.

"Zayn, that's so amazing! We're so proud! So proud, that I have just decided to throw a celebratory party at my place at 7:30."

"But what about your parents?" Wondered Molly.

"They're out of town and you guys were sleeping over anyways, so what's one more person?" I said energetically.

"But there isn't just one more person…" I heard Zayn say.

"Oh, right! Bring them too! This party is all about you guys!" Everyone cheered and whooped at that.

"Okay, now I have to go and prepare for the guests of honor because it is now 3:30," I said into the receiver.

"Alright, see you soon," said Zayn.

"Yep! See you later!" I said back.

After I hung up the phone, I turned and looked at my best friends again. We all started smiling crazily and started laughing and high-fiving and cheering again.

"This should be an interesting night," I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 3

July 23rd, 2010...

That Same Night…

After we had finished setting up and running some last-minute errands, we were finally ready to focus on the most important aspect of this party; ourselves!

We ran upstairs to my room to get ready. Molly shoved Derrah out of the way to get to the vanity first so I could do her hair and her make up (which is another hobby of mine).

I straightened her hair and I pulled her bangs up into a cute little bump at the top of her head. I gave her some winged eyeliner with some deep red lipstick. I also touched up her concealer knowing she would hate me if I let her freckles peek through. Thankfully, we were the same size, so she could borrow some of my clothes. She borrowed my black skinny jeans, my blue lace top and my white stilettos along with a long necklace with beads and feathers and some giant gold hoop earrings.

Derrah was next. I loosely curled her hair, added a few small braids and gave her natural-looking smokey eyes (she's a bit of a hick and resents harsh or bright makeup). She borrowed my white skinny jeans and my purple plaid shirt. She topped it off with her own brown leather cowgirl boots.

Finally, I was next. I teased my hair and made it look kind of sexy messy and put a few feather extensions in. I put on some purple eyeliner on to bring out my brown eyes and champagne coloured lip gloss. I searched around in my closet for anything decent to wear left behind by my friends. I found some high-wasted khakis and pared it with Zayn's black and grey Beatles t-shirt that he forgot over here a few weeks ago when he crashed here for the night and some purple Chuck Taylors.

Molly, being the social butterfly of the group, texted a bunch of friends from school and invited them over. They were all flooding in within seconds. I didn't even realize the boys had shown up until I felt someone pick me up from behind and spin me around.

"Well that looks familiar," I heard Zayn say, acknowledging my choice of top.

I gave him the biggest hug possible and a kiss on the cheek.

"You made it!" I yelled over the music that had come out of nowhere with a huge smile on my face.

"Of course I did silly! I-" He didn't have much time to answer as Molly and Derrah almost tackled him with a hug.

"I can see you're quite the ladies' man, Zayn," said a brown haired boy wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt, suspenders, white jeans rolled up to show his ankles and Toms. I can't lie, he looked pretty damn attractive! But clearly I wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"Well howdy. The name's Derrah. What's yours?" She said with a flirty wink.

Derrah had the tendency to be straight forward, slightly demanding and didn't hesitate to give her honest opinion.

"The name's Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson," he said in a James Bond-esque way as he kissed her hand.

He led her over to where everyone was dancing.

Zayn looked at me with a smile and raised one eyebrow.

"Already on it," I said with a sly grin.

I snuck over to the stereo and put on a slow song. I walked back over to Zayn who was trying his hardest not to laugh at the sight before us. Everyone was already dancing with someone and right in the middle of the large crowd of people were Derrah and Louis, just standing there and staring around the room awkwardly. Derrah looked like she was just about to come up with an excuse to walk away when Louis stuck out his hand, to offer her a dance. She looked at his hand, then back at his face, then at his hand again. She stood there for a few more seconds before placing hers in his.

"Aww," Zayn and I both said at the same time.

I heard one of the boys -who were kind of standing around behind us- clear his throat.

"Oh, sorry…" Zayn said sheepishly. "Maddie, Molly this is Liam," Zayn said to me and my ginger buddy.

"Hi…" Liam said quietly not in a shy way, but in a soothing and calm kind of way. He had light-ish brown hair that looked like he had straightened it, a plan white tee-shirt with a green plaid shirt over top, worn light denim jeans and work boots and man, what a nice body he had!

"And Harry is- Wait… Where's Harry?" Zayn said, frantically looking around for his friend.

"Do you own a cat, Maddie?" Liam asked in his even more attractive voice.

"Um, yeah I do. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Then wherever your cat is, Harry won't be far behind," he said with a slight chuckle.

We may have a problem, I realized, as my house has four floors including the basement along with eleven bedrooms.

Considering the strange places my cat likes to hide in, we may never see him again. I giggled at the thought of this.

Zayn stared at me with a strange look on his face that was replaced by an even stranger one when he realized he had lost sight of Liam.

"Great! Now where did Liam go?!" Zayn wondered aloud. Then we both noticed Liam offering my redheaded friend a drink.

"Well, clearly they didn't have any problems connecting," We both laughed. It was so like her to get along so easily with someone she just met. I'd always envied her for that as I had a tendency to be quite shy around new people.

All of a sudden, I heard a crash come from the kitchen and a voice with a different accent from the rest of the guys start yelling profanities. Zayn and I both ran over to see what had made the noise when I saw a guy with blond hair and bright blue eyes wearing a red polo, jeans and trainers laying on the floor with a mess of open chip bags, smushed cracker boxes and two spilled sodas all around him.

"And this would be the lone Irishman, Niall," Zayn said, gesturing to the mess in front of me.

"Hello. Sorry about the mess, I'm just a little hungry… But do you have more food I can have by any chance?" He said in his charming Irish accent. He was pretty hot too, considering he had his mouth crammed full with chips. Why were all these boys so damn sexy…?

"Wow Niall, can you only think of food?" Zayn said a little annoyed by the mess. Niall frowned.

"Don't worry about it, little leprechaun," I said with a smile, offering my hand to help him up. He put his sticky hand in mine and I pulled him to his feet. He seemed pretty light and slim for the amount of food he continued to consume.

He turned to walk out of the kitchen only to have his path blocked by Zayn holding a broom and dustpan out in front of him.

"All of a sudden, I'm not hungry anymore. Well, at least for now," he added.

When we finished cleaning up the mess of food that probably would've been Niall's worst nightmare, it was already 1:36.

All three of us walked out of the now clean kitchen and into the main living room which now mostly consisted of the player of Edward 40 Hands and a few spectators.

I could only assume mostly everyone currently here was drunk, except Zayn, Niall –wherever he was now- and I. At this point I was a little afraid of going into any of the bedrooms in my house… I was also a little hesitant to enter any room where I may be forced to join in any drinking games. Zayn, noticing my uncertainty, asked me to step outside for a minute.

As we were walking out towards the backyard, our path was crossed by a tall, curly-haired, half-naked boy chasing after my cat yelling, "HERE PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY!"

"And that's-" I started to say, only to be cut off by Zayn.

"Yep," he finished for me.

"Oh God, you sure have… interesting… band mates," I laughed.

"Hey, I didn't pick 'em! But they really are great guys- or at least they are when they're sober…" He said with a wink.

I giggled. I couldn't help but smile. Zayn has always had that effect on me. I don't know what it is about him, but around him, I have always felt safe, and even more so when he puts his arm around me. But I know that when he does that, he's only kidding around or doing it in a brotherly way. If only I was more like Molly, or Derrah even so I could tell Zayn how I really feel about him.

All of a sudden, my daydreams were interrupted when he pulled me close to him and into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" I said sheepishly, still in his arms.

"For… everything. For always supporting me, listening to me rant about pointless stuff and just being there for me," he said finally.

"I'll always be there for you, Zayn. You're like my, my brother," I said even though it pained me to say those last few words.

July 24th, 2010...

The next day…

I woke up in Zayn's arms on the couch in the gazebo. I loved the way it felt but I think Zayn realized I had woken up and took his arm away and sat up.

"Good morning, Piggy," he said grinning his beautiful grin that made me melt inside, though that feeling quickly disappeared when he called me the dreaded nickname he gave me when we first met because of my pigtails.

"Good morning to you too," I answered back, disappointed that I didn't have an equally cheeky nickname for him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I heard my dad yell.

"Oh shit, um, Zayn what time is it?" I asked afraid of his response.

"Quarter after two, why-" His question was slightly cut off by my mother's scream.

"That's why…" I said burying my face in my hands, knowing I was so completely fucked.

We ran inside and found standing in the kitchen, Harry, in his boxers, feeding my cat treats, completely oblivious to my parents who were standing there.

"Well, at least he's wearing his boxers…" Zayn said as he leaned in and whispered to me.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" My mom demanded.

"Well, you see, I decided to-"

"It, it wasn't her fault, Mr. and Mrs. Broad. It was my idea to throw a little get-together here to celebrate our making it through to the Judge's houses on the X-Factor. It got a little out of hand and I'm incredibly sorry," he looked over at me when he said the last two words.

"Well, congratulations, on your win Zayn, but this was extremely irresponsible," said my father.

"Yes, I know, and I promise that it won't happen again and that I will clean up the mess…"

"And we'll also be calling your parents to let them know. We consider you our own son Zayn, and you took advantage of that," added my mother.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry and I deeply regret it," he said sadly.

"Alright well get this mess cleaned up, BOTH of you," my father said firmly, "and you! Put your clothes on for goodness sake!" he added directing it at Harry who was still deeply amused by my cat.

And with that they both walked to the east wing of the house- which entirely consisted out of their bedrooms, bathrooms and living spaces- to unpack.

As soon as they had left, I pulled Zayn by the arm into the living room.

"What the hell was that? You know I feel bad enough for doing this and now you take ALL the blame?! I mean honestly Zayn, sometimes you can be a real a-" I was cut off by something COMPLETELY unexpected.

Zayn's P.O.V...

"What the hell was that? You know I feel bad enough for doing this and now you take ALL the blame?! I mean honestly Zayn, sometimes you can be a real a-" I didn't give her a chance to finish.

I don't exactly know what came over me, but the next thing I knew, I had cupped my hands around her face and kissed her. I mean, she pretty well asked me why I saved her back there in front of her parents, so this was kind of my answer. And plus, It's been something I've wanted to do for such a long time, but I always worried that she only thought of me as a brother, as she had clearly told me earlier. But now that I'll be hopefully living in the Judge's houses soon I won't be able to see her as much and I needed her to know exactly how I felt. So now, I've done it and she knows.

I pulled away from her and looked into her beautiful eyes, but why did they have to be so hard to read?

She pushed my hands away from her face and started backing up out of the room, without breaking our gaze or saying a word. Once she got to the doorway, she turned and took off running down the hall, towards the east wing.

"Shit, now I've REALLY done it…" I muttered to myself.


	5. Chapter 4

July 24th, 2010...

The Aftermath…

I turned and ran down towards the east wing where my parents' bedroom was. Then I thought better of it and started in the direction of the stairs. Once I got upstairs, I started running straight to my bedroom where Molly and Derrah were hopefully still asleep. I had to tell one of my friends what had happened between Zayn and I. I was so confused but happy? Ugh, why did I leave without saying anything! Now he probably thinks I hate him. He just took me by surprise! I didn't know how to react.

As I was speeding down the hall, I noticed a door to a guest bedroom was open. I glanced briefly at it, all the while not slowing down. I stopped in my tracks and walked backwards towards the open door. I crept up to the door and peaked inside. All I saw in the brief second

I looked was Louis, Derrah and a mess of sheets.I slammed the door as hard as I could and ran to the bathroom to scrub out my eyes all the while laughing. Well, I guess Derrah's busy...

After I finished washing out my eyes and erasing all memory of what I just saw, I continued on my path to my bedroom, only to find when I got there, a note taped to my door.

"Maddie,

Liam and I went out to breakfast. Be back later!

Molly XX."

"Awesome," I thought. "All of my friends are gone- or unable to help me- right now."

I sighed and walked back downstairs towards the east wing, going a little faster past the guest bedroom. I was just about to knock on my parent's closed door, when I stopped.

"I just can't believe it. I never imagined Zayn would do something like this," said my mother, Carrie.

"But why cats? Can he not get girls or something?" Muttered my dad, Paul.

"I'm going to go something from the pantry. For some reason, all the food in the kitchen is gone," she said and got up to leave.

I turned and ran back down the hallway as quietly as I could. I headed towards the living room, but was stopped short by my mother's scream. I jogged over to the pantry and saw her standing there, staring at Niall huddled on the floor asleep and cuddling a chip bag with crumbs all over his face. Around him was –you guessed it- nothing, except empty containers of food.

I backed away and tip-toed back down the hall to the living room. I sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"What did I get myself into?" I flopped onto my side and through the window, I saw an unfamiliar car pull into my driveway. I walked over to the door to see who it was.

A vaguely familiar boy stepped out and opened the passenger door for my curly haired redhead friend wearing a high-waisted, light navy knee-high skirt, red floral top and white wedge heels.

I went back over to the couch and resumed my sulking.

"Uh, hey Maddie." Zayn said quietly as he walked into the room.

"H-h-hi…"I stutter slightly, still pretty confused and pleasantly shocked at what had happened a little while ago.

The door opened and we were interrupted by Molly and Liam's conversation

"But I still think that real unicorns are purple, not white– Oh hi, guys!" Molly was saying as Liam just nodded, smiled and agreed with whatever Molly was saying and put his arm around her.

An awkward silence began to fill the air. That was, until Derrah and Louis walked into the room. Derrah happened to be wearing short-shorts and the shirt Louis had on last night. Louis, on the other hand, had on my mother's bath robe.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," I said.

Right after I said that, my mom walked in, with a firm grip on Niall's wrist and behind her, followed my father with Harry, who was now wearing a shirt and who also, was holding my cat.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK AT THE PUSSY I FOUND!" Harry yelled, at what seemed like the top of his lungs.

Niall started laughing, while everyone else remained silent.

"Let me guess, you're responsible for these two?" Carrie said in a harsh tone, directly to Zayn.

"No, they're my friends. I invited them," I lied, before Zayn could. I still felt bad that he took all the responsiblitly for that.

My mom ignored me, as her sight was now set on Louis in the bathrobe.

"Is that my BATHROBE?!" Yelled my mother.

"Oh it is? My apologies. It's quite fuzzy and warm. Here, I'll give it back," he said.

He untied the string holding it together and before it fell, Liam quickly covered Molly's eyes as Zayn did for Niall and Harry to my cat. Derrah tried her hardest not to look at Louis and I focused on a very interesting pigeon outside the window.

"I just realized that I forgot my wallet at the restaurant. Come on Liam!" Molly said as she finally broke the now extremely awkward silence.

"You didn't even bring it with you! I paid!" Liam said in protest.

"Just shut up and let's go!" Molly said through her teeth as she dragged Liam out of my house and to his car.

Outside, you could hear Liam yell, "What about your things?" and Molly yell back, "That's not important right now! Just get in the car and DRIVE."

"Those two make almost as cute a couple as we do," Harry

said to my cat.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Louis agreed.

Everyone just stared at Harry, Louis and the poor cat stuck in the middle. We all sat there in a confused silence until my father snapped back to reality and started barking orders.

"You, put on some clothes and put down the cat. You two, put on some more clothes. You, go find something to eat that won't kill your kidneys and then all of you, get out of my house!"

Everyone left the room, including my mother who was probably going to go burn her bathrobe, until my father, Zayn and I remained.

"Somebody please explain to me, what happened last night? And I don't need the full details, especially about Derrah and that boy wearing your mother's bathrobe," my dad said.

"Well, I asked Maddie if It was alright to have a little celebration party here last night and well, I invited some friends, then they invited some friends, and that was the gist of what happened… For us two," Zayn explained, gesturing to me as he said the last word.

"Alright, that's your side of the story. Now Maddie, tell me your side," my father said.

"Well…" I said taking a deep breath. I knew this was probably a bad idea, but I couldn't have Zayn take all the blame for something I did. I continued on, "Zayn really had nothing to do with this; he called Molly, Derrah and I and told us he was put through with his group and I got excited and decided on the spur of the moment that I was gonna throw them a party. I clearly didn't think this through well enough and everything got out of hand. He took the blame because, uh, he felt bad so please, blame me for all of this," I finished slightly out of breath from my full out confession.

"Wow," my parents said in unison.

"Well, we've had a little time to think it over and we're not that mad at either of you. Cleaning the entire house was plenty of punishment for you, Zayn, and just having to deal with your friends I think is punishment enough." My dad said calmly and with that, he and my mom left the room.

"Maddie, why did you do that? I had no problem taking the blame for you," Zayn said sweetly.

"I know but I'd feel too bad letting you do that… And plus, I-I love you Zayn. I really do," I said looking into his eyes with a smile.

With a shocked look on his face, he replied, "I love you too. I've loved you ever since the first day I met you with your cute little pastel piggy tails," he said with a chuckle.

And for the second time, my lips met with Zayn's and it was even better than the first.

A few seconds later, our amazing moment was rudely interrupted by a flash and the sound of Louis- now fully clothed and with the bathrobe under his arm- whooping and cheering outside the window. Beside him, was Derrah with her phone, jumping up and down screaming, "I got it! I got it!" Zayn and I both looked at the window and the two of them were making kissy faces and fox whistling at us. What nut jobs, yet so perfect for each other. They high-

fived and ran to the door.

Out of nowhere, we saw Liam's car come squealing around the corner. They parked diagonally on my front lawn and

Liam jumped out onto the ground, which could've only meant one thing- Molly was driving. Then from the other side, she came running towards Liam apologizing, all the while helping him up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They all came clambering into the house at once, each fighting to get to the living room first, when Liam pushed his way through and grabbed Molly's hand and lead her to where Zayn and I sat.

"MAN, YOU GOT YOUR GIRL!" Liam yelled the loudest we've ever heard him, while giving Zayn a high five.

"Hey, Louis do you have Niall's number?" Molly asked clearly wanting to forward the picture to him.

All of a sudden the room went quiet and Louis's phone went off and started playing the "Wiggle" part from LMFAO's "Sexy And I Know It."

"Speaking of the Nando's monster… NIALLER!" He yelled into the phone.

"Ahem, Hazza's here, too," came Harry's voice.

"You guys won't believe what happened after you left!" Molly said.

"ZAYN KISSED MADDIE!" Louis screamed in his "girly" voice.

All of a sudden, we heard murmuring and a bag of food rustling, which we could only assume was Niall eating God knows what.

After everyone had calmed down, I realized something quite important was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen my cat?"

There came a meow from the other end of Louis' phone.

"Shut up, Pussy!"

"Meow."

"Oh no, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it. You know I'll always love you."

And then all of us created the most synchronized face palm in the history of fails.

Man, what a fucked up bunch of friends I have. But I wouldn't change them for the world.

* * *

i just wanna say that if you're going to tell me that i cant post my story here, then you better be telling everyone else the same thing, and if you dont like it, then dont read. sorry for complaining, i just had to put that out there.. :) thanks so much for all the reads and positive reviews! it really means a lot :) btw, here are the links to the outfits mentioned in the chapters! :D

Maddie's party outfit: maddie_outfit/set?id=47751052

Derrah's party outfit: derrah_party/set?id=47747197

Molly's party outfit: molly_party/set?id=47750380

Molly's Breakfast Date:  
mollys_date/set?id=47750976

Maddie's dinner date: maddie_dinner/set?id=48304051

Derrah's dinner date: derrah_dinner/set?id=48305399

Molly's dinner date: molly_dinner/set?id=48304965

Erika's dinner date: erika_dinner/set?id=48305968


	6. Chapter 5

another chapter for you all! :) another one coming soon!

* * *

July 24th, 2010...

Later That Day…

*We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.*

My phone woke me up, and I found myself on the couch and I saw that everyone's gone. I looked around trying to find my phone. I ran over to the kitchen to answer the call before whoever it is hung up. I found it in the pantry, guessing that Niall borrowed it for whatever food emergency he had.

"Hello?" I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey, girl! It's Molly, by the way," I heard her say through the phone.

I wiped some sleep from my eyes and looked at the clock. It read 5:00 P.M.

"Oh! Ha-ha, hey what's up?" I replied quickly.

"Oh, nothing. That's why I'm calling you! Liam just left my place," I heard a sigh. "I was wondering if you would like to come to my house along with Derrah to talk about the boys, if you know what I mean."

I could just picture my best friend winking at this.

"Alright, sure! But I'm not sure if my parents will let me, you know, after last night," I said disappointedly.

"Well if you can, be here for six. I have to go! Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye."

*Click.*

I ran to the east wing to go find my parents. I found my mom in her bedroom watching T.V.

"Mom! I'm going to Molly's and I'm taking one of the cars! Peace!" I said as I ran out of the room before she could say anything.

I jogged upstairs to my bedroom. I grabbed some of my stuff and the things Molly left the other night. Once I was all packed, I headed down the stairs to the door that lead to the garage.

I saw many expensive cars that belonged to my parents, typical family cars that also belonged to my parents, and way back in the corner, an old school blue Camaro, which was my favourite.

I threw my bags in the back and hopped in the driver's seat. I pulled out of the garage and headed towards Molly's house, located in Putney.

I pulled into her driveway -with some Nicki Minaj blasted- a short while later and grabbed my bags. I walked up towards the quaint house that belonged to Molly, her parents, Ginger and Phil, and her older brother, Danny whom Derrah had a crush on when we were younger.

I didn't even have a chance to ring the doorbell before Molly had opened the door, screamed, and dragged me by the wrist inside.

"We need to talk," she said excitedly in a hushed whisper and then ran upstairs to her bedroom where I found Derrah, sitting on her bed, which brought back uncomfortable memories from my place.

"Here's your stuff," I said, handing her the bag of things that she left at my place.

"Yeah, thanks," she said as she just threw it in the corner.

"We need to talk about the boys, NOW!" Derrah yelled.

"No shit, Sherlock," I answered dryly. Molly laughed at that.

"PICK ME! OH OH! PICK ME! PLEASE!" Yelled Molly energetically, all the while waving her hand in the air.

"Well, Louis' so good in-" Derrah started, but I cut her off and said, "Okay! Molly, you first."

"YAY!" Molly yelled happily.

"Well, where do I start…? Liam is such a gentleman; he is so sweet and so nice. He calls me beautiful, he-he-he… I really, really like him, or I might even love him… I want to make it official, like soon! He is also a really good kisser… It kind of sucks my mom was here all day, if you know what I mean," Molly said and winked at us. I think we all knew what she meant.

"Well-" Derrah tried to start, but again, I cut her off by clearing my throat and giving her the death stare.

"Derrah! We all know what you're going to talk about, so just shut your mouth! Please," Molly said, as if saying "Please" would make it sound less harsh.

I just sat there, twiddling my thumbs, until I realized that Molly was staring at me, with an expectant look on her face.

"What…?" I said, nervously.

"Tell me about you and Zayn!" She said in a cute voice.

"What is there to say? You know just as much as I do- or more!"

"Well, obviously, we weren't there the whole time– well, maybe Derrah was-, but that's another story! What was I talking about again?"

I explained to her everything that happened, in enough detail to satisfy Molly's inner "Gossip Girl".

"Hoo wee! Way to go, honeybee!" Derrah said, holding up her hand for a high-five.

We all started laughing, as there weren't too many southerners in London, and none quite like Derrah.

I stood up from my seat on the floor and walked over to where Derrah was sitting on Molly's bed. I noticed a cheap-looking, stuffed panda bear sitting next to her.

"What's this?" I said, picking it up and looking at it.

"Oh, so now I can talk?" She said, slightly insulted.

"Does it involve a bed?" I asked.

"No."

"We're listening," Molly said as we scooted closer.

"Well, oh my God, Louis is the funniest, most interesting, sweetest and amazing boy I've ever met! And you guys know how many cowboys I've been with," she said with a wink.

"DERRAH! I thought you said this doesn't involve a bed!" I yelled at her.

"It doesn't! He has a car… You know, one with a very comfortable backseat-"

"Okay Derrah! We get it! Now, go back to your story, but leave out the hook-up stories!" I said disgustedly.

"Right, okay. So, we spent the day at the amusement park, playing arcade games where he won me this bear, and going on some rides. But before that, we went to this cute little diner for lunch. Louis ate so much, that on our fifth time on the roller coaster, he tossed his cookies on the old lady behind us. And that ended our adventure at the amusement park. And after that, we got him some Gravol and then went on a few rides of our own…" She trailed off. We all knew what she was thinking about.

The night went on pretty much like that, exchanging stories, gossiping, manicures and pedicures, your basic girly sleepover. Truth be told, I was still distracted by my happiness. Zayn had told me he loved me! The sleepover though, was an amazing end to an amazing day.

At a time like this, who wouldn't think they had the perfect life? I mean Zayn and I seem to be on the right track to a great relationship, Liam and Molly are as happy as can be, and Louis and Derrah are having the time of their lives together. But what no one knew, was that in just a few weeks' time, our relationships would really be put to the test.


End file.
